


Fortunate Time Off

by KazueEmiko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, umi and maki are busy bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: In order to make a relationship work, one must be able to spend intimate moments with each other. That doesn't seem possible when Umi and Maki are always busy and out of the house. Just when their distant relationship becomes bleak, a forgiving act from the weather spares them a day with each other.





	Fortunate Time Off

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to re-upload this to AO3 as, god forbids, Tumblr decides to purge my work should the site ever shut down or wipe it off from the face of this planet. (RIP my past forum works before 2013.) With that out of the way, I'm a huge sucker for shipping Umi x Maki and Umi x Eli. :)

It’s been many years since they last had a proper moment to spend time together. Work enveloped the two’s life as if they were married to completely different entities. Sonoda Umi forced to watch over her family’s dance and martial arts academy. Not to mention the various responsibilities tacked over her two shoulders for being a member of the prestigious Sonoda clan. Nishikino Maki became a doctor. Well– A doctor who had recently graduated from medical school. Fresh with her license, the medical professional begins anew with her job at her family-owned hospital. With great determination to break away from the hospital and create her own private practices, the redhead frantically worked up the hours in hopes of gaining the experiences and money necessary to make it become a reality.

Overall, the two… haven’t had much to enjoy each other’s company for almost a whole year. Maki constantly out and about with her on calls. Umi forced to wake up at the ungodly hours in order to prepare herself both mentally and physically for running her family businesses. Night and day. Light and darkness. Opposite sides of the coins. The married couple, unfortunately, didn’t find much of a presence in each other’s lives thanks to their occupations. At most, they’ve shared their lunch breaks, stopped by to greet each other, and slept together on the same bed.

Nico and Honoka would be hollering in the background over this. Certainly, this became a reality as they were flabbergasted by the lack of close intimacy the two shared after the wedding.

“This shouldn’t be happening!” the bread owner exclaimed.

As if to emphasize her distaste, she slammed her fists down on the table with enough strength to rattle the metallic surface. Had it not been for Kotori’s quick reaction, the coffee cups would’ve spilled its content on the furniture. The female’s face thrust itself upon Umi, the close proximity nearly making the blue-haired female smack her forehead on the other’s.

Honoka blurted, “You need to find some time off once a week to spend time with Maki! If this goes on, how can you call yourself her husband?!”

Those words resonated within Umi’s skull after meeting up with her old friends. A quick lunch break with them immediately turned to a preaching session. The preacher being that of a woman named Honoka. The confessor being that of a woman named Umi. Those words bounced around and hardly left the premise of her consciousness, its message loud and clear. She needed to spend more time with Maki. But… how? Their schedule for the next couple days were just as hectic as it would be. If not, it’s actually even worse since both Maki and Umi have a conference to attend to for the sake of their family. It almost seems impossible for a lone day to be freed from their lifestyle.

“So… what would you like to do today, Umi?”

Her wife’s voice snapped the other back into reality. She blinked. Then, the owner glanced out at the nearest window at the living room.

The weather outside of their two bedrooms, one and a half bathroom condo in the heart of the city splattered its raindrops on the glass window. A raging thunderstorm shook their surroundings. Businesses and certain hospitals were called off for the safety of their employees and employers. Civilians holed up inside their homes to prevent the rain from pouring them into the bowl that is called a severe cold or pneumonia. What started off as a light shower for the morning eventually became a dangerous downpour in the region in the afternoon. It was already a miracle that both Umi and Maki were called respectively by their families to remain home for the duration of the day. Maybe even the next day if the storm persists.

“I’m… not too sure…” the female murmured, her arm outstretched and resting on the couch’s head. Umi tilted her head so she would get a better view of the pianist. Since the two of them were subjected to staying in their homes, the pair exchanged their formal wears for that of their casual attire. Sweatpants and t-shirts? Something that they used to wear back when they were a part of the famous and popular idol group µ’s during practice on the rooftop. The blue-haired female allowed a faint exhale to escape past her lips. “Is there anything you would like to do?”

Maki shook her head. “Nothing comes to mind.”

And… they’re stuck in a rut. Right when they finally have time to spare for each other, not a single person has a clue on what they should do in their relationship. Umi would suggest going out to go sightseeing, but the horrific weather prevents such a scenario from becoming a reality. Maki, on the other hand, would love to browse through a music shop together and pick out the next piano book to study and play for her wife. Sad to say, the weather too hindered her plans for the day. That left with nothing more than the two sitting on the couch in the living room with a blank expression. (Had Nozomi and Eli stopped by, they could’ve gotten a marker and scrawled all over their facial features because of how expressionless they were!)

However, the inherited female felt the younger one rest her head on Umi’s shoulder. Warmth seeped into her skin as the doctor rested her hand on Sonoda’s stomach. They two stared at the turned-off television in silence. Yet that tranquility shattered once Maki’s hand began to crawl underneath her wife’s shirt. Umi, not one to dull her senses, instantly noticed her movement and quickly grabbed ahold of the other’s hand.

A faint jolt ran through Maki’s body at the abrupt action. She glanced at the older female with pure… wait, is that… fear? Umi released her grip on the other as her brown hues flickered elsewhere but her own spouse.

“Sorry… I… I didn’t mean–”

“Umi.”

The very hand that once tried to touch her reached up to cup her face. Another hand joined and eventually brought Umi to look directly at Maki’s violet eyes. Then, the pianist leaned forward to place a small kiss on the other’s lips. It was brief, yet comforting.

“I should be the one apologizing. It’s just… It’s been so long since we’ve had any time together on our own.” Those hands retracted as the ex-composer looked downward. “Sorry. I know that was very sudden…”

“Maki…”

Umi wanted to smack herself on the head for being a foolish woman. How could she be so oblivious to what her wife wanted? Maki only did that in hopes of the two becoming closer. Why did Umi react that way in the first place? If anything, the archer would like to cower in the corner and pretend that such a scenario did not occur. Alas, the reality is crueler than fiction. Nonetheless, there is a way to mend this problem. Taking a deep breath, Umi gathered as much of her courage as possible. Then, she settled by pressing both hands on Maki’s shoulders.

This would lead to the redhead plopping on her back. The insecurity and uncertainty that once clouded the doctor’s mind froze in its place as she gazed upward at her spouse. Strands of Umi’s hair gently had its ends touch the other’s body from their positions. The older female on top of the younger one. It took about two seconds for the medical profession to register what was going on. Then, without warning, she let out a stutter.

“W-W-What do you think you’re doing?!”

Oh, how the roles have completely reversed. That would’ve been Umi’s response! However, the owner bit back similar words that would leak out of her voice box. She has to be the dominant one in the relationship. At least, for now… but that’s not important! Right now, the older woman gently smiled down at her wife.

“I think I found out what we can do for the rest of today.” Her past self would’ve screamed at how bold she’s become in the future! Embarrassment easily crept on her unconsciously, making it near impossible for the female to even think that this could be something they would do. She’s matured. Matured mostly, that is. Umi’s face, red as a beet, remained as she tried to sound in control. “Besides, I have to agree with you earlier. We haven’t had much time together so I would like to make it up with you today. I don’t exactly like having my time with my wife taken away…”

The archer planted a peck on her wife’s nose. At that very moment, the older female felt the arms of her spouse’s wrap around her figure in an embrace. This warmth. It was different from the previous times they’ve hugged and embraced one another. Previous times were out of casual actions. This time, it was out of desperation. Maki buried her face into Umi’s shoulder. A quick inhale to fill her sense with Umi’s scent. With an exhale, the doctor mumbled,

“Me neither.”


End file.
